Farewell
by Drathe
Summary: Well, again, thanks to Ayana for translating this


SasuHina: Farewell ENGLISH

There's a thin line between love and hate.  
You hated everything related to Konoha you used to love. You hated everyone who was wearing the village's headband with pride, you couldn't stand the lights of the town, voices of your ex friends making your ears bleed You lived for so many years in ignorance, pursuing your goal which was showing you the way, which was keeping you alive, giving hope that you will forget about your past You put on the black robes of the avenger trying to keep the rests of your normal life. Do you remember those lonely nights spent in ruins of your home, so full of life in the past? Hours spent on recalling your past days and asking questions without answers? Of course you remember Your brothers face suddenly appearing in front of your eyes, his quick glance, just before the moment he disappeared. Why, you kept asking. At that time all your ideals were erased. Do you remember your pursuit after your brother? You wanted so much to see him falling on his knees before you, just you did before him, you wanted to see fear in his eyes. You achieved your goal. But instead of fear you saw love. Love in his fading eyes And then the cruel truth. You've felt betrayed, right? By those who you wanted to return, by those who were close to your heart, who you were passing in the streets. They were the ones who ruined your life. Again you put on the black robes of the avenger, this time seeking revenge for your brother's death, brother who loved you more than his own life You had a new goal. It gave you the motivation and strength to become even more stronger, more ruthless, more resistant.  
I saw you that way years later, when we stood facing one another. Your eyes full of sorrow, sadness and anger were focused on my comrades. Even at that time, you didn't notice me at all. You wanted Naruto, to get rid off the rest of your human feelings being a weakness for you which you couldn't allow yourself. Till this day I thank heavens that I dragged you away from him, because at that time he was the only one who could keep you in this world, in the world of emotions. You were angry at me. A weak Hyuuga kunoichi stood in your way to your victory over yourself... We fought for a short moment, but each second was changing into an hour for me. You won. I was lying on the ground, driven with your sword which I could feel on my throat. You were looking at me with hatred. I seemed like you wanted to ask me something. Now I know what the question: Why ?  
I remember when I touched your face. Your skin was so cold, like it wasn't human. Then your hand trembled Yes, I felt sorry for you. I didn't know why you hated me so much, but I could feel your pain after all, I was hiding mine for my whole life. Your eyes were telling me everything, all that pain you were keeping in your heart became a part of me. You understood. Do you remember what you did? You put your hand on my shoulder. We didn't say a word, but we both know exactly what the other one felt. We didn't know anything about each other, none of us said anything, but it was necessary. You felt me and I felt you. Our hearts didn't beat like one, no. But their beating changed into melody only you and I could hear. Words which we could see in our eyes. I don't remember how long we were standing like this, looking at each other. Finally, you lift yourself up and disappeared.  
I knew that it won't be our last meeting and I was right.  
We were seeing each other quite often. Sometimes we were talking the whole night, sometimes we were just staring at each other for a short moment, but we could always feel the presence of the other one. No, it's wasn't a typical romantic love,. I loved Naruto, but finally I understood my true feeling for him. You were the one I've always needed the most.. Thanks to you I've became stronger. I could finally say "no", I've stopped hiding my feelings. Looking at you I understood so many things. When I began to understand your behavior, I could see my true self, my each weakness and I finally I was able to overcome them. They've started to notice me, my father, Neji, the main and the branch part of the clan I've finally started becoming the true heir. Maybe not from the outside, but I could feel it inside of me. Thanks to you I can face my destiny.  
I remember the first time we touched each other. Usually you were just coming here to sit on the branch of the cheery tree growing outside my window. We were talking very quiet to not wake up anyone. That day you were late. I already went to bed, disappointed and worried and then I felt your touch on my face. We didn't say a thing, but I could hear the words you didn't say aloud just like you could read my mind. We felt like the whole world shrunk into the size of my room.  
Voiceless love confession.  
A very thin line separates love and hate. The same was with you. You hated me. But what about those who never has felt the bitter taste of hatred? How many steps should they take?  
Because I've never hated you.  
And suddenly I I've felt in love with you.

***

Hinata's room was completely covered in darkness. The only light source was the moon shining high in the night sky filling her bedroom. The moon light was dazzling her eyes. Hanging on the walls family pictures put in glass frames were reflecting the moon beams, diffusing them on the ceiling creating weird, magical ornaments. Hinata covered herself tighter with the sheet and watched the lights. The room seemed to be so large and empty, it felt like it was filled with coldness. She didn't feel safe nor relaxed, quite the contrary, those long , lonely nights which seemed to last forever were real torture to her. She felt like a little girl who was afraid of the monsters living in the shadows who were feeding on her fear.  
She was waiting for Sasuke. She missed the sound of his voice, his mysterious smile which he always welcomed her with it. She missed his warmth which he was always bringing with himself into her room, she wanted his glance, his scent. She always felt so safe and well by his side. She couldn't believe herself that out of complete indifference a feeling like his could be born who would have thought that the eyes of the young Uchiha will turn to the anonymous, quiet Hyuuga. Life can be pretty surprising sometimes and hearts of these two were a great proof of it. None of them told the other one about their feelings, but they felt the same. Hinata enjoyed the more than confession overfilled with feelings they were disappearing as fast as they appeared, besides she got used to pass over in silence things that obvious.  
She closed her eyes and sighed quietly and turned on her flank. He was late. So it means he won't come, she thought disappointed. But she was able to understand that he couldn't show up. He was a wanted criminal and he had his own plans. Besides, they were seeing each other quite often considering their situation -I'm here She lifted herself up a bit, rubbing her eyes. She blushed at his sight he was next to her, so close - I thought you won't come.  
He smiled and looked at her. His glance was full of feelings. She closed her eyes and returned the smile a bit timidly. She felt his characteristic, hard to describe scent making her feel dizzy. She settled herself and lowered her head. She could feel his eyes on her, so full of mystery he was always watching her this way. Even with their voiceless understanding, she still didn't know everything about him, besides, she never demanded she was just hoping that he feels comfortable in her company. She looked at him timidly he was dead gorgeous. She kept wondering how a man can have such a perfect face most girls could only dream of. The sharp features of his face were giving him such a peculiar character; emphasizing his personality, his almond shaped eyes piercing through her. Sometimes it felt like he was looking deep inside her soul. Black strands of hair were falling on his pale face, making it look even more lengthy. From underneath his kimono she could see his muscular body. And his hands. Soft, well-kept, but at the same time very masculine. She has never paid attention to his look, since she was always thinking about Naruto, but now Now it was different.  
She lowered her head even more, intimidated by his closeness and blushed a bit.  
- Why do you feel ashamed? he lifted her chin and smiled mysteriously.  
She looked into his eyes and suddenly turned her face away trying to hide her blush.  
- I I Suddenly he lowered himself, he was so close. Hinata didn't know what was going on.  
-W-what are you ?  
His hair was tickling her cheek. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder, it was so fast and irregular and after a moment of silence she heard Sasuke's whisper.  
- I can't wait any longer.  
- Wait? For what?  
- Wait for you, Hinata.  
-But you're not waitin She stood up quickly, fixing her tied up hair. She slowly walked to the window. She realized that he has enough. Enough of hiding, secret meetings. She had the feeling he was giving her a choice.  
-What should I do? she whispered, looking at the moon like she was hoping it will give her the answer. She heard only the crickets playing their serenade under her window. She sighed and lowered her head. Her pale kimono slipped from her shoulder exposing her fair skin. She reached to her hair to remove the pin. She could feel those masculine hands. She trembled a bit when her hair felt on her shoulders and back, curling into gentle locks.  
-Sasuke-kun? she turned around lowering her hands. Just as she expected, she saw the young shinobi standing in from of her, playing with the pin. She took a step back, looking into Sasuke's black eyes.  
- Are you afraid of me? he asked quietly titling his head. He could see she was trembling, he knew something was wrong.  
He started to play with the pin, when it hit his nails, a quiet, metallic sound could be heard.  
-No He opened his eyes widely. She was standing there, the moon was shining behind her in the background. She looked like a beautiful angel, who Sasuke saw once in his dream, she was so gentle and full of grace, but in the same time strong and confident. She was looking deep into his eyes in which he didn't see fear nor uncertainty. For the first time he saw the woman in her.  
-I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke-kun.

Clink!

The pin felt on the floor It rolled for a moment and stopped by Hinata's bare foot. The girl was cuddling Sasuke. She rested her head on his chest hugging him tightly with all her strength like she was trying to keep him by her side just like he tried to do before. She could hear his rapid heartbeat, she could feel his fast breath and Hinata also couldn't calm down. But that didn't matter al all -I'm worried about you she whispered very quietly, more like she was saying it to herself than to him.  
A sudden strong blow of wind opened the window which was only half-opened. Pink petals of the cherry tree swirled around them feeling the room with the intense aroma, which was reminding her of him.  
Sasuke was staring at the stars, completely dulled. One of them started to twinkle, he could have sworn it was trying to tell him something important.  
-The stars are brighter tonight, don't you think?  
Hinata felt on her neck his single tear. She lifted her head up and looked in the sky.  
-You've noticed it too? she tightened her fingers into his kimono to keep him in her arms forever. He nodded in silence.  
- I'll never let you go - she started to tremble. Sasuke closed his eyes and whispered:  
- I thought - I love you.  
This moment seemed like an eternity. The wind was blowing stronger making the window hit the frames. The crickets were playing so loud -What did you just say? he looked at her completely shocked - I love you, Sasuke.  
Again they went silent for a longer moment.  
He embraced her, at first very gently, slowly just like he didn't believe in her words. Then his grip became stronger, more confident. He hugged her so tight, burying his fingers in her hair, inhaling its scent. He closed his eyes, repeating her words to himself over and over again. Loosing contact with the world. They felt on their knees , it seemed their bodies have felt their weakness. Sasuke moved nearer to her and kissed her passionately and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her body closer to him. She tied around his neck with her slender arms and kissed him back which was becoming more and more intense with each moment.  
He brushed away her hair from her face and broke the kiss.  
-You're everything to me, Hinata he cupped her face in his hands and looked into shiny, lavender eyes of the kunoichi. He told the truth. Since the moment of their fight, he felt that she made his pain disappear. It seemed like destiny wanted them to be together. Those moments, when they were unexpectedly running into each other made him think about her more and more, he wanted to spend time with her. She wasn't only beautiful, but also full of warmth he knew her feelings weren't based on appearance. He was important to her, because they were friends and then something more. But now was the moment when he heard her saying those words which made him forget about the whole world. That night, nothing else mattered.  
- I know Hinata whispered, she moved closed to him, so close that she could hear his heartbeat. She lifted her head up, overcoming her inborn shyness and kissed him. In this kiss there was everything love, yearning, sorrow, passion, desire so many different feelings all together could be fund In the taste of her lips. She loved him, she couldn't fight it, she knew you can't defeat true love. Love will always win, it will overcome all the problems, nothing can stop it.  
Soon the world disappear completely.

***

The morning sun dazzled her eyes. Sasuke wasn't there anymore, he must have left just a moment ago, she could still feel his warmth. She didn't feel sad. Some would say he escaped but she knew him. She knew soon he will come back for her. And she will run away with him even to the end of the world 


End file.
